Awkward
by wolvesjr34
Summary: Things get a little awkward when Jane joins Maura for dinner with Hope. AU twist to the first time that Jane and Maura sit down to dinner with Hope. I do not own these chracters, they belong to Tess Gerritson and TNT respectively, I just enjoyed taking them for an amusing spin.
1. Chapter 1

With a soft knock Detective Jane Rizzoli stood a little sheepishly in the doorway of the office of her best friend, Doctor Maura Isles – the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Waiting until she was motioned inwards before striding into the room and detouring to the right to slump on the couch that sat in front of the window that separated the office from the hall.

"Hey Maur," she offered softly, feeling a little anxious seeing her friend for the first time since the previous night's unusual events.

Maura cast a thoughtful glance over her friend, noting the blush creeping up her olive toned cheeks. Her wild dark curls were somewhat tamed in a ponytail and as usual the bold detective wore a stock standard pant suit, black with a deep red oxford shirt. Finally she settled on dark chocolate eyes that couldn't quite hide the elation Jane was clearly feeling.

"So I take it last night was quite successful," a playful smirk tugged at Maura's lips, although the cheeriness did not make it all the way to her hazel eyes.

Jane didn't think it was possible for her to flush any harder but the warmth shot across her features under the intense assessment of her best friend. "It was uh, certainly somethin'."

"Well are you just going to sit there, or are you going to tell me about this man that you left me alone for?" Maura kept her tone light, even though underneath a part of her was disappointed Jane had left the Isle's Foundation fundraiser early. That said she had explicitly sought and received permission to do so, and as such she didn't think she had any right to express her disappointment.

* * *

 _Maura felt a gentle touch on her forearm and she turned from the bar, wine in hand and smiled broadly at Jane, who stood before her in an elegant black dress that accentuated her body perfectly; never mind that she was still reeling that Jane had agreed to wear a dress in the first place. "Jane."_

 _Jane couldn't help it, her eyes ghosted from head to toe over the vivacious curves hugged tightly by a deep red dress that clung to her best friend in all the right places. For a moment she forgot why she had sought her friend out rather than waiting for her to return from the bar. Her eyes finally latched onto hazel and she knew she had been caught staring, but she shrugged it off with a typical Rizzoli smirk. "So uh, I know I promised to stay longer than this but, uh, I was wondering if you'd mind if I left early?"_

 _Maura's smile faded as she looked inquisitively at her friend, "Any particular reason, or are you just bored already?"_

 _Jane winced internally at the disappointment in her friend's voice. She sighed, knowing she would have to be honest in the hopes that it would lessen the blow; although deep down a part of her knew that the truth would hurt too, but her friend wouldn't dare argue with it. With an awkward shrug she said, "I have an opportunity to increase my immune goblins!"_

 _Maura stared blankly at Jane for a moment before her eyes went wide when she realised what was being admitted. Her friend had met someone worthy of sexual intercourse. She forced a coy smile and corrected the terrible hack job Jane had managed, "You mean immunoglobulin A? By all means Jane, go, have a good time."_

* * *

Jane couldn't help but avert her eyes at her friend's question; she didn't want to lie, but she had never really been overly open about the fluidity of her sexuality. Granted she knew Maura wouldn't have a problem with it, but she had never been comfortable with the labels, still she had been asked a question and her choice was to go along with the assumption or tell the truth. She sighed and looked back up at Maura who sat at her desk, hands folder together in front of her peering back earnestly and attentively. "Well see, I didn't exactly go home with a man."

Maura managed to stifle the surprised gasp that tried to escape her lips at Jane's intimation. She pursed her lips thoughtfully as her best friend suddenly found her cuticles interesting. "Jane, look at me please," her voice was soft and inviting, not at all judgemental.

Jane lifted her eyes, suddenly clearly vulnerable. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She needed Maura to continue and make it easy for her, to ease her fears and quell the uneasiness building up inside.

Sensing her distress Maura smiled warmly and instead of focusing on the revelation by dissecting the fact Jane was attracted to women she just broached the topic like it was something she had always known. "Well then, tell me about her?" She waggled her eyebrows playfully, "And the intercourse, how was it?"

Jane groaned and rolled her eyes, "Intercourse, really Maur? Do you always have to be so damn formal?" However as much as she complained she had to chuckle as her body instantly relaxed because her best friend knew her so well. She offered up a soft smile, "Thanks Maur."

"No need to thank me Jane. I'm just happy you are comfortable sharing all parts of yourself with me." That was the truth, as much as Maura secretly longed to share much more with her best friend, she could happily settle for this strangely close friendship that bordered on inappropriately intimate at times, without ever really crossing the line into anything more.

Suddenly remembering that she had work to do Jane jumped up and started backing towards the door, "I really gotta go though. We can, uh, talk about this tonight if you want."

"Oh, wait Jane." Maura waited as her friend paused in the doorway and looked at her inquisitively, "I forgot to mention that my birth mother is coming over for dinner tonight."

Jane had known that Maura had tracked her birth mother down, but she hadn't yet met her nor really knew too much about her, just that she too was a doctor. "Ah, well we can do dinner another night Maur, no worries."

"Would you like to join us? I think it would help me feel more comfortable if you were there."

Moments like these were what Jane lived for, she would do anything if Maura only asked. Grinning broadly to ensure the blonde didn't think she had over reached she said, "Sure thing. I'll see you tonight, what time?"

Maura smiled, pleased. "Seven."

And with a nod of confirmation the detective was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Well... things are going to get a little awkward in chapter two ;) ok flat out weird HA HA My brain has an obtuse idea and well... next chapter will be fun :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some coarse language in this chapter.**

* * *

The more Jane watched Maura flit around nervously the more she wished last night hadn't happened. Her best friend needed distracting to calm her anxiety over the impending dinner and the Italian detective knew that the best distraction was her sex life.

Jane sucked down a couple mouthfuls of beer before placing the bottle down on the island, rising from the stool and walking around to Maura, placing a hand on each shoulder she spoke calmly, "Hey, it's okay, she's going to love you, stop stressing yeah?"

Maura almost melted under the touch of her best friend and if she hadn't been feeling so anxious she may have had mind to chide herself about it; instead she just appreciated the warmth that emanated from beneath those scarred hands. She looked up into the depths of Jane's dark chocolate eyes and smiled; she couldn't help it. "Thank you for being here, Jane."

Jane nodded slowly, she was about to leave the proverbial door wide open for her friend. "Anything for you, you need only ask." She dropped her hands and returned to her stool and beer, sitting back down gracefully as she swooped up the drink and drank up more of the liquid courage.

Maura's eyes instantly glistened with mischief. "Really, anything?"

A simple nod was all the reply she received.

She moved around the island and sat next to Jane, "Will you tell me about last night?"

Jane groaned, despite knowing what she was doing and that this was coming did not make the idea of the conversation any less awkward. "I'm not gonna go into specifics Maur, but I guess I can tell you a bit about it."

"She must be special…"

"No!" Jane said a little harshly before softening her voice, "That really wasn't me last night; I hope you know that. I don't normally just do that; but the way she looked at me, man it was intense and it bore right through me. It was… it won't be happening again."

Maura furrowed her brow and tilted her head thoughtfully, feeling a sense of relief that it had been a one time only thing, even if that fact was incongruous with the Jane Rizzoli she knew. "So you don't want to see her again?"

Jane chuckled sourly and hung her head shamefully, "I don't even remember her name. Fuck, Maur what the hell did I do last night?" She shook her head in wonderment as she looked up and to the side at her inquisitive, non judgemental friend. "I shouldn't have left you alone at that fundraiser, not for that. Never for that. Forgive me?"

Maura simply smiled and absently ran a hand along Jane's forearm in support. "There is nothing to forgive, I gave you my blessing. While it does seem out of character for you Jane, you're only human and you do have needs, wants, and desires."

Not even knowing why she continued to elaborate Jane said, "Or I was pulled into a finely woven trap; that woman was a total Cougar, not that I ever expected to be the fresh meat."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she really thought it through, she had met an incredibly attractive older woman who had known exactly what to do to draw her in and it had been a fun evening, an incredibly fun evening, but now she just wanted to forget it had ever happened.

Maura shot her friend a look of mock horror, "Scandalous!"

"Oh don't you even start." Jane replied jovially before standing up, "I should run upstairs and grab a quick shower and change," she glanced down at her work attire which had brand new holes in the knees and elbows thanks to a scuffle with a suspect earlier in the day. "Don't wear out the floor with your pacing, just pour yourself a glass of wine and relax. It's all gonna be fine, ok?"

Maura nodded softly, she felt a lot more relaxed now. "Just go, you don't have too long before Hope is due to arrive."

Maura took some time to think while Jane was in the shower and while she felt some nerves return about the dinner with Hope she found her thoughts getting stuck on her best friend. She had never really considered Jane to be a woman who would seek intimacy with another woman and now that she had that knowledge she found it harder to stay quiet about her own attraction.

The facts were simple, she wanted Jane, she had probably almost always wanted Jane; she was after all an incredibly beautiful woman with her long sleek athletic frame and Mediterranean features. Still what Maura had longed for most was a real friend in her life, someone who cared about her genuinely and that is what Jane had become. Maura had never encountered anyone as genuinely protective of her than her detective and it was for this reason alone she had fought against that physical attraction, helped by the belief that Jane was very much heterosexual.

But now, now she found that she was incredibly jealous of this mystery woman who may have only known Jane for one night, but had experienced the pleasure of her company on the most intimate of levels. It was easy enough to hide the jealousy because she just wanted Jane to be happy; but her resolve was definitely waning.

It was then that it occurred to her that Jane had been rather explicit when she said she would do anything for her, if asked. An almost predatory smile tugged at her lips when she glanced down at her watch, they had ten minutes before Hope was due – plenty of time to ask.

Jane was just buttoning up a deep purple shirt when Maura walked into the bedroom and smiled at her shyly. An inquisitive eyebrow shot up when the smaller woman stepped closer and finished buttoning the shirt for her. "Uh, Maura, what you doin?"

"Buttoning your shirt, what does it look like?" Maura responded matter-of-factly, before straightening the collar and instinctively sliding her hands down to rest on taut, shirt covered, abdominal muscles.

Jane swallowed nervously and started to take a step back, this was feeling a little too intimate and she was dead certain Maura just didn't realise what she was doing and the last thing she wanted was to mess up their friendship. She loved Maura too damn much to admit to her attraction openly; it just wasn't worth the risks involved.

"Don't," Maura commanded softly, "You told me you would do anything for me if only I asked, Jane. So don't retreat, please."

Another nervous swallow but Jane nodded slowly too afraid to speak, unsure if she could actually form a coherent response anyway. She prayed that Maura would step back any moment, because otherwise she was not going to be responsible for her actions. Her body was responding electrically and she feared the consequences, because every damn cell in her body was directing her towards those soft sultry lips that she fought really hard not to stare at.

"I'm going to ask you a question Jane, and I want you to answer honestly. Can you do that?" Maura kept her voice light and airy, not wanting to spook Jane before she could get to the point. She hadn't missed the dilated pupils staring at her lips. She couldn't help the seductive smile that graced her lips once Jane nodded to indicate an honest answer would be forthcoming. "Do you want to kiss me, Jane?"

 _Do bears shit in woods? God woman, is that not the stupidest question you have ever asked me? Why now? I can't do this after last night, it's wrong on so many levels. You deserve the best Maur, don't you know that? I can't just kiss you the day after a God damned one night stand._

"Jane?" Maura grew concerned at the far away glaze in her friend's eyes and the growing silence.

Snapping back to reality Jane took Maura's hands in her own, mostly to remove them from her body and give her a little more self control. "Yes, but I won't."

"What if I want you to?"

The Italian shook her head and stepped away from her friend, allowing her hands to fall to her side. "Not like this Maur, not after what I did last night."

"I don't care about last night. I care about you."

Jane closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose; she felt a headache coming on. This was everything she had wanted, at least, she thought it was, but she definitely didn't want the shadow of another woman hanging over them. "I do," she growled roughly, "I care about last night. Fuck Maura, you have no idea how important you are to me. I just can't, okay?"

The doorbell saved Jane from having to watch Maura's features crumble as she excused herself quickly to welcome her dinner guest.

 _Well that went swimmingly didn't it Rizzoli? Good one, moron. Could this night get any worse?  
_

* * *

 **A/N: Why do my stories take on a whole other life of their own? This was meant to be two chapters... but oh well lets have three with this bonus side of angst. Let the real awkwardness begin next chapter. Thanks for all your reads, reviews and follows...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: More coarse language this chapter.**

* * *

After taking a moment to put on her game face Jane strolled down the stairs and froze in her tracks. She recognised the red haired woman standing directly in her line of sight.

 _For the love of God, just fucking shoot me now._

"This. Is. Not. Happening." Jane muttered under her breath before she turned on her heel and marched back up the stairs.

 _What the hell do I do now? Oh God, she's gonna kill me and revive me just to kill me again. Up yours life, seriously. Up. Yours. Did somebody say murder? Help me out here Lord, if ever it's a good time for a body to be discovered it's now! Come on, please… ring damnit!_

"Jane?" Maura had followed her friend up the stairs when she had noticed her retreating form. "Are you alright?"

Jane looked sheepishly from the annoyingly quiet phone in her hand to the schooled features of Doctor Maura Isles. Naturally the doctor had to come out to play after she had pretty much just rejected Maura five minutes ago. Jane sighed sadly; she had well and truly ruined the evening before she had even seen Maura's mother. "I, uh…"

 _Oh God, I slept with Maura's mother… I'm so dead._

Maura studied Jane closely and was surprised to see not just guilt on her face but fear. _Fear?_ She tilted her head sideways as she was wont to do from time to time when thinking. "You don't get to avoid dinner, just because things might be a little awkward. It's just me Jane, nothing has to change."

 _But, oh my God Maur… what the hell do I do? I can't not tell her… God I just need to get out of here._

Jane shrugged and looked back down at her phone. "I, uh, got a call. There's a body." It was official, she was a terrible liar.

Maura frowned. "Please do not lie to me Jane."

"You know what… fine. Fine!" Jane stalked past her best friend and down into the open planned kitchen and living room where she walked right up to Hope and stuck out her hand. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, nice to meet you."

Instant recognition flashed across Hope's face but she schooled her features, in a way that made Jane think that's where Maura must have inherited that ability from. Accepting the hand thrust before her she smiled softly, "Doctor Hope Martin, nice to meet you too _detective_."

Maura walked over to the two women taking position between them both. With nothing but her best Isles' smile she made the introductions a little less formal. "Jane this is my biological mother and Hope, Jane is my best friend. If you'll both take a seat at the dining table I will serve dinner."

"Sure," she led Hope over to the dining table and pulled out a seat for the mother of the woman she loved; the woman she had practically rejected out of some sense of honour. The mother she had spent doing many, many things she really wish she had not done with the night before. Not with Maura's mother. She walked around the table and sat down opposite the woman. This was an absolute disaster.

Maura slid the meals in front of both women before disappearing and reappearing with her own, sitting down at the head of the dining table, between Jane and Hope. She smiled politely and glanced towards her mother, "Thank you for joining us tonight."

Hope smiled brightly. It had been a shock when she had first been told by Maura that she was the biological daughter she believed dead; but now she just wanted the chance to get to know this accomplished woman she gave birth to. "Absolutely my pleasure Maura, thank you for having me."

While this conversation was going on Jane just stared down at her plate, of course it had to be fish. Fish for dinner. She sighed and stood up hastily, "I, uh, need a beer. Would you ladies like anything?"

Maura looked over at Jane mortified that she had forgotten to offer her guests refreshments. "Oh I'm sorry, there's a bottle of wine breathing on the island. If you could bring that and some glasses I would be most appreciative."

Jane nodded and did as she was told, eventually returning with a beer for herself, two glasses and the bottle of red. She poured the wine for both women before sitting back down and focusing on her dinner. She managed to spare a few short answers, bust mostly referred to her chewing as an excuse not to partake in too much conversation.

She nodded and smiled politely before eventually excusing herself to use the facilities. She really didn't know how Maura managed to be cordial around people she couldn't stand for an entire evening. Because this sinking feeling was doing Jane's head in and regardless the discretion Hope clearly exercised, it was overwhelming.

Returning from the bathroom Jane was so busy watching Hope and Maura interacting that she didn't watch where she was walking and found herself sprawling forwards having tripped over Bass. She landed with a thud. "Damnit," she cursed loudly.

Maura and Hope were both at her side a moment later and when Hope helped her up Jane couldn't help the flush that covered her face. It was too much being that close to a woman she had been intimate with the night before. She yanked her hand way a little quickly and had to look away when Maura shot her a questioning look. "It's nothin, I'm fine." She grouched before making her way back to the dining table.

The mother and daughter duo returned to the table and a few moments passed before Maura looked from Jane to Hope and back to Jane and then her eyes went wide and her eyebrows shot up when she muttered a single utterance, "Oh."

Jane cast a sideways glance at Maura and cursed the universe for Maura's stupid micro expression reading rubbish. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "God, I'm so, so sorry Maur. I didn't know."

Hope at this juncture realised the conversation beneath the words and dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. "Well, this is awkward."

"Ya think?" Jane almost roared; sarcasm blatantly obvious. Her eyes however were firmly planted on Maura now. "Maura?"

Maura met Jane's gaze and shrugged. "Well I suppose it could be worse. Angela could be here."

"Oh geeze, thank the Lord for small mercies." Jane still wasn't sure where Maura's head was at and that worried her. It felt very much like Doctor Isles was still very much in the building and that when she left plain old Maura was going to be heartbroken.

"Who is Angela?"

"My mother; she lives in Maura's guesthouse. If she wasn't having dinner with Sean tonight she'd have been here and _that_ would have redefined the meaning of the word awkward." Jane explained patiently, despite the ever increasing need to get Maura alone to talk about what had happened and what it meant.

"And," Maura seemed to muse out loud, "I am thankful you didn't kiss me earlier when I asked you to, Jane."

It was Jane's turn to look bug eyed, "Shit Maur, did you really have to mention that right now?" She paled under the fierceness that now burned in Maura's gaze. She raised her hands in a placating manner, "Okay, okay point taken."

Hope grimaced as she processed the conversation and the unspoken and realised that this situation was a lot more complicated than it was awkward. "I think it might be best if I go. Call me if you want to get together again Maura. I'm really sorry for this."

Jane shook her head and buried it in her hands again as she listened to Maura lead her mother out of the house. How she wished she could make a similar escape, but no, not after what transpired before this dinner. No, this was going to be one awful, awkward, painful conversation. She looked up when she felt Maura staring at her from across the room. She sighed and rose from her position; time to face the firing squad.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so maybe I need four chapters *shrugs* I haven't stopped laughing the entire time I have been writing this story, it's semi seriously written, but come on all, you know its pretty much tongue in cheek. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, uh…" Jane's voice trailed out as she realised she really didn't know where to start. It was hard enough knowing that this was something she couldn't just run away from.

Maura tilted her head sideways in thought before shaking her head in resignation. "When did my life turn into an episode of the Young and the Beautiful?"

Jane grimaced and ran a hand through her hair sheepishly. "It's _The Bold and the Beautiful_ or _The Young and the Restless_ Maur." With an eye roll she mumbled rhetorically, "Why do I even know that?"

"Regardless, this whole situation has me feeling discombobulated." Maura slipped past Jane and made a bee line for her glass of wine on the dining room table; as much as she considered it unwise to consume too much alcohol while processing emotionally stressful news, she knew she needed it.

Jane sidled over to the fridge and grabbed another beer before moving in the direction of the couch. She grumbled, "Seriously, this is like some really bad fan fiction."

Maura topped up her glass before taking up position in an armchair opposite the couch. She was still processing the situation and feeling unsure of herself and most definitely did not want to be sitting too close to Jane while she figured it out.

Internally she found logic warring with emotion. There was the instant feeling of betrayal, which she logically knew to be false and while the situation was extremely unfortunate there were never any ill intentions from Jane. Perhaps if she wasn't so helplessly in love with Jane it wouldn't have been as awkward; after all it wasn't like she handled most social situations like any other person might have. In fact, she would probably laugh if she weren't so invested in the woman sitting opposite and eyeing her studiously.

She supposed she should say something. Anything really, to ease the tension that clearly creased the Italian's features. She sighed heavily and drank some of the wine before leaning forward to place the glass on the coffee table. "You're right; it does read like a terrible romance novel, doesn't it?"

Jane exhaled in relief, a breath she didn't realise she had been holding as she had waited patiently for Maura to say something. She nervously picked at the label on her bottle of beer before sucking down a couple large mouthfuls. She had to step up to the plate here and she knew it. It was just that she didn't know if it was merely the seventh inning with time still to salvage the game with patience, or if bases were loaded, two men out, and it was the last out and only a monumental grand slam would win the game.

"I wouldn't have…"

"I know." Maura interrupted coldly.

"Does this…"

"I don't know."

Jane wanted to scream and shout and hit things and curl up into a ball and cry all at once. She scoffed internally at Maura feeling discombobulated; she was the one with all the control and power in this situation. She wasn't the one left feeling like she had destroyed the most important relationship in her life. "So um, why are you glad I chose not to, err, kiss you before?"

For the first time since she had sat down Maura looked directly into fearful dark chocolate eyes. "Because then I would have never been able to get over this." She paused to try and sort through the feelings she needed to put into words. Finally she continued, "If you had kissed me, everything I felt for you would have wound up verbalised and then that would have made all this so much harder to handle; it would have felt like a betrayal of my trust despite my prior knowledge of your dalliance."

Jane's nose crinkled in disgust at the use of the word 'dalliance', but then it was better than having to hear Maura verbalise words like 'intercourse with my mother'. Shaking her head a little at her own thoughts Jane had to bite back a chuckle, because knowing Maura those words were still going to come. Worst. Night. Ever.

"I bet you're glad I don't share details of my sexual encounters now huh?" Jane couldn't help the smart retort that escaped her lips although she groaned afterwards and whispered, "Sorry."

Maura ignored her for a moment, picking up her glass and bringing it to her lips to take a sip before changing her mind and asking the one question that had played on her mind in different forms on and off the entire day. "I just don't understand how it is she managed to navigate your moral centre, get your motor humming and into her bed with all of five minutes alone with you. How is that even possible?"

 _Humming? Seriously Maur? Gah that's not important Rizzoli, focus._

"Because my motor was already running, you started it when I saw you in that dress. God, Maur you really have no idea what you do to me do you?"

Jane realised it was pretty much now or never if she wanted any chance at salvaging a future with the woman opposite. She put her beer down and moved from the couch down onto her knees in front of her friend. She took Maura's wine glass from her and placed it on the coffee table before taking her friend's hands in her own. Thankful that Maura hadn't fought any of the actions she had undertaken.

"We built this amazing friendship over the past few years and in the process of that I fell in love with you." She shot Maura a look which indicated interruption at this point wasn't a good idea before continuing. "And the fact is I just didn't wanna risk hurting you or us; I didn't dare tell you about my feelings. I knew that if they weren't reciprocated it would still hurt you to have hurt me, and yeah okay I don't like hurting, but the thought of causing you any sort of hurt even temporarily… well I just couldn't wrap my head around it."

Maura tried to blink away the tears that had started to escape at an alarming rate as her hands were still firmly gripped. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips at Jane's typical martyrdom. "You wouldn't have said anything at all if I hadn't…"

"I just want you to be happy Maura. It's sort of been a comforting ache, and really it's not like we have the most conventional friendship. We're kinda touchy feely so ya know, it was enough." She shrugged as if to say _no big deal_. "But now you're hurting and it's my fault and I dunno what to do with that."

"You know that I lo…"

"Don't say it!" Jane interrupted forcefully, "I can't, I know it now Maura, but to hear it from you and we're not able to work this out. It'll kill me."

"We will work this out." Maura promised, after all she loved Jane Rizzoli and really despite the awkwardness of it all, it was not like she did not already know what the woman had been up to the night before. Although the thought of Jane and her biological mother participating in sexual intercourse with one another did cause an involuntary shudder.

"You don't know that."

"Look at me Jane, no hives. So therefore I have no doubt we will work this out."

Jane sighed in relief and smiled a little. "You know I'd do anything if I thought it might help."

 _Wait, crap, no, bad idea Rizzoli, you know what Maura is like. Crap. Crap. Crap._

As if she could hear Jane's inner monologue a devilish smile broke out on Maura's face. "Really?"

 _Crap._ "Yes."

"Even tell Angela?"

"Tell me what?" Angela Rizzoli asked, having let herself in a couple of moments before to see how everyone was doing.

"No, No, NO!" Jane narrowed her eyes and glared at Maura before getting to her feet. "We are not doing this and you Ma," she said as she walked over to her mother, "Are going back to your guest house like a good tenant."

Maura chuckled as she stood up and walked towards the hall leading up the stairs and in a little sing song voice called over her shoulder, "Jane had intercourse with my biological mother and if she wants my forgiveness she needs to follow me upstairs for a game of show and tell."

Jane swung around to watch Maura retreat and growled loudly, "Really Maura? Really?" But then she realised that she had just been invited to Maura's bedroom, and she didn't give a damn what her mother had to say. Turning to her mother she shrugged, "Long story… goodnight Ma."

Angela just frowned as she watched Jane almost trip over Bass in her excitement to chase Maura up the stairs. With a shake of her head she turned from whence she came of the opinion that there was indeed a limit to what she wanted to know about her children's personal lives after all.

"That wasn't awkward at all," she muttered quietly as she closed the guest house door behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand that's all she wrote folks. Hope you managed a few more laughs with that final chapter. Lord knows I could never have taken this storyline seriously, otherwise the angst would have been through the roof heh heh. Thank you so much for such a positive reaction to it all - given the oddity of the situation. Please, please, give me your final thoughts on this chapter as well. Thanks again.**


End file.
